lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Eileen Reed
Main = | name = Eileen Reed | background = lightcoral | font = century gothic | color1 = #9ACD32 | fontcolor1 = #AFEEEE | color2 = #AFEEEE | fontcolor2 = #9ACD32 | bodyfontcolor = #FFFFFF | image = Tumblr n1vdom9VHG1tsrtito2 250.gif | width = 290px | age = 18 | gender = Female | education = Graduated | birthday = March 9 1997 | address = 21/N Ruby Drive | occupation = | relationships = Lydia Anderson | housemates = Sister | personality = Eileen personality has been trough many changes, some positive, some not so much. She grew into an obnoxious brat who gets everything she wants due to her parents neglect and her issues with her sexualities. Eileen knows many people dislike her but they hide due to her social status. To many people's surprise, Eileen is not a 'dumb blonde' she gets average good grades and although she doesn't think very highly of herself academically, she's surprisingly smart at times. She is also very determined, she loves to do sports or gymnastics or anything that could possibly help her stay in shape. She's one of those people who takes sudden interest in activities others are doing and persuades them just so she can show off. Though she excels in many subjects, she fails in ordinary things such as cooking or house cleaning since she had people doing this for her in a young age, this extremely affected her self esteem to the point where she dislikes herself. Eileen's only love is art, she escapes reality and can only be herself whenever she has a pencil or brush in hand. Eileen's work is pretty good although she doesn't really think so herself and she wants to one day persuade her love for art and study it in college. Although Eileen has friends in school, most just to keep her company, she only has a few true friends who she can trust and hopes to spend her life along side them. | appearance =*'Hair color:' Blonde *'Eye color:' Blue *'Height:' 5'9" Eileen has a model like beauty. She is tall and thin and has an amazing figure. Eileen thinks really highly of herself and will do about anything to look good with whatever she's wearing. She usually has the same haircut the only thing she would sometimes alter is that she curls it every once in a while. Though she's tall she still wears heels, she likes being above everyone else, literally. She loves fashion and she only owns designer clothes. Eileen also loves accessories and will often have at least one, she loves handbags and sunglasses. Though Eileen loves to wear expensive clothes you can find her wearing sweatpants and a loose T shirt when she is at home. | family = Aubrey Reed - When Eileen was a little girl she remember she loved to spend time with her Mom, she would have tea parties with her and play dolls. Eileen never noticed that her mothers attention could instantly be centered to Lena, she didn't see how she would drop anything to be with her older sister. She noticed soon enough and she realized her mother didn't care about her. She stopped talking to her and her mother saw this as an act of rebellion. Due to her parents always labeling that way she soon decided to act on it and get in trouble. Eileen discovered this made her parents pay attention to her. To her, it didn't matter that they would spend their time getting mad at her she just liked being the center of attention. Her mother soon got tired of her and sent her off with Eileen's older sister, Lena. Eileen has not talked to any of her parents since. James Reed Eileen was never much of a daddy's girl, her older sister seemed to hit off better with their father than she did. Eileen didn't really care at first because she felt she had the same bond with their mom. Still, she used to like holding her fathers hand when they went out to family events, she felt as a grown up. When Eileen noticed the big difference on how her parents treated her sister to how they treated her, she got jealous. She soon tried to bond with her dad but failed due to him being too busy for her. She gave up short after and decided to rebel against both of her parents. Eileen realized just how much her father cared for her when he didn't object to her moving out. Lena Reed Eileen and Lena have always had a shaky relationship, they are sisters after all. Their rivalry (in Eileen's side) began due to their parents praises to Lena and to Lena only. They would often show a favoritism to Lena and this caused Eileen to become jealous and hurt. Growing up Eileen tried to surpass Lena in every way she could and she developed a silent hatred towards her. She later on realized how this wasn't her sister's fault. The grew closer when they began living together though it's still a bit complicated due to Eileen's rebellion they try to make it work everyday. Eileen has learned to trust Lena enough to feel comfortable revealing one of her deepest secrets to her. | friends = *Shailey McCoy Eileen met Shailey on one of her first days in Mudina Beach, she was looking around the beach where Shai and her family were. Eileen was instantly attracted to her and decided to befriend her. Shailey is the only person Eileen can tell everything to. They both care deeply for each other. *Lydia Anderson Eileen met Lydia when she got a random message from a stranger, this stranger was Lydia for some reason they have been text messaging ever since. Eileen is obviously sort of crushing on her, she feels as if she is the one person who won't judge her. | history = Eileen was born to a wealthy family, consisting of her mom, dad and her older sister Lena. Growing up was a breeze to Eileen, she would often get all the luxuries she wanted and had all the money in the world to do what ever she would please. Although most of her childhood seemed happy, she always lived in the shadows of her older sister. Though she never spoke about it, Eileen knew that her parents always preferred Lena for some reason. For a while Eileen tried hard to get her parents love but she realized it was in vain. Instead she developed a big dislike to Lena and would compete with her in everything, she started working herself off to be 'perfect'. Eileen was always a skinny girl, she was very tall and it was in her genetics to be slim, however that wasn't enough for her. It all started with skipping meals. Later on, she would throw up after she ate just about anything and would not stop till her stomach was empty. It was so extreme she had to hospitalized, now her parents brushed it off as a tantrum, Lena came to her aid and helped her with her eating disorder. After years of going to doctors and counseling, Eileen is much better but she still struggles with this everyday. Her teenage years were rough, mostly because she made them to be. She rebelled and started shoplifting with her friends, just for the fun of it. She would also go to parties and get home late and drunk. Eileen always suspected that she didn't really like boys, she has had a few boyfriends but she always felt odd while dating them. She brushed it off for as long as she could until one night, she drunkenly made out with one of her best friends. The awkwardness was to much so Eileen tried to erase it out of her mind but she came to terms with her sexuality and thought she might be bisexual. She was sure she liked girls, and she must of liked boys, why else would she have date them? Eventually, her shenanigans came to an end when the security of the store she was 'shopping' at, caught her. Her parents found a way to keep any charges off her but they made a decision to send her off to live with her sister Lena, who was living in Miduna Beach. Eileen acted as if she didn't care, although she was hurt because she felt as if her parents had given up on her. Life with Lena was though, after Lena left to get her masters, they hadn't really spoken to each other. Eileen knew Lena cared for her deeply, but she was to bitter about their past to let her in. Lena showed Eileen just how important family is and they've grown to love each other mutually. Eileen decided to start her senior year not so different from her previous ones, she put on her mean girl mask and hoped it would get her through her final year unharmed. Eileen continued to battle with her sexuality, not so long afterwords realizing that she is a lesbian. Although her year seems to have many downs most due to her not being true to herself, she found peace in her love for art, friends and a relationship that may or may not last a lifetime. | trivia = After battling with this, and labeling herself Bisexual she came to accept that she's in fact 100% gay, thus making her a lesbian. | fc = Cara Delevingne | user = NikzLovesJarlos}} |-| 2025 Verse =